


One Love

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [15]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Ambiguity, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Nelson has answers. And questions.





	One Love

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 227. Prompt from [lifein1973](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/) [Weekly Drabble Challenge #145-Unreliable Narrator](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2138741.html). Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.  
> Originally posted to LJ on August 15, 2011

“Folks just seem happier with the other Nelson.”

Course, it wouldn’t do for Tyler to know how many other Nelsons there really were. Different accents. Different hair. How long had he been here? When would he leave? The same questions that he knew Tyler was struggling with every day, and all he could do was feed him booze and half-hidden truths because that was his job.

Sometimes he let one of the masks slip, thinking it might help. Or maybe he was trying to help himself remember which Nelson was the real one.

He lost track a long time ago.  



End file.
